Decadent Temptation
by amandac3
Summary: Chocolate, paintbrushes and a naked body. When Edward is left high and dry by his go to girl, in steps Bella. Will Edward be able to maintain his professionalism or will he give in to the decadent temptation standing before him? A birthday one-shot written for my beta, LovinRob. EPOV 'cause that's how I roll.


**A/N: Happy Birthday, LovinRob! Hope you like your chocolate covered lemon. Hehehe. Love you lots and lots! Special thanks to Kalinca62 for beta-ing this baby for me.**

* * *

"Fucking shit!" I groan as I slam the phone down.

"Edward! Language. Please." Alice chastises. "What's happening?" She asks.

"Tanya just fuc... Sorry. Tanya just backed out of the show in LA next week. How the fuc... Sorry. How am I supposed to get another model lined up in the next 8 days?" I say, roughly scrubbing my hands over my unshaven face.

"I'm sure you'll find someone to fill in. What was Tanya's excuse anyway? And, no offense, but why do you continue to use her?" She asks.

"Umm, hello? Have you seen her? She's fucking beautiful." I tell her as if that was the stupidest question I'd ever been asked.

"Language!" She huffs, reminding me yet again of my foul mouth. "And she's fugly on the inside."

"Alice, I'm 28 years old. I can say the fucking eff word if I want to." I wail like a petulant child. "And I'm not dating her so who the hell cares what her insides look like."

"What the fuck ever." She says straight-faced.

I crack up. Alice can swear with the best of them, usually only when she's drunk, but she hates it when we use foul language in her presence. Between Jasper, Emmett and myself she should be damn well used to it by now.

"Oh, Rosalie's little sister, Isabella, is moving back from Florida. Today or tomorrow, I can't remember. She might be interested." Alice says.

Rosalie is my older brother's high maintenance, bitch of a girlfriend. Besides her fuck hot body, I don't know what the hell he sees in her. I've heard mention of Isabella before but I've never actually met her. She's been in Florida for the past four years attending school in Miami. She is nine years younger than Rosalie's 32 and they aren't terribly close.

"I know nothing about this girl, Thumper. Why would she be interested in modeling? And in the nude no less." I quickly shoot-down my friend's suggestion.

"Do **NOT** fucking call me that!" Alice screeches. She absolutely hates the nickname I gave her almost 10 years ago. "What you do is art, Edward. You create masterpieces with food and the human form. Rosalie had mentioned that she was an art major. You'll never know unless you ask."

"Fine. If I can't find anyone else in the next few days, I'll ask her." I reluctantly agree.

"Good. Well, I'm going home. Don't stay here all night. Again." Alice begs, knowing my penchant for staying at the shop all hours of the night.

"Yeah, yeah." I brush her off as I scroll through the contact list on my iPhone hoping that a name will pop out at me.

Carmen...? No, wrong skin tone for what I'm using this time around.

Irina...? No, pretty sure she just had a baby.

Kate...? Maybe, assuming that she's not out gallivanting with her roving gypsy of a boyfriend, Garrett.

Maggie...? Fuck that noise. Psycho bitch doesn't understand the word no.

Siobhan...? No, too big for this shoot.

Victoria...? Yeah, she'll do even though she's an even bigger bitch than Rosalie. And that's saying something. But I have to admit that her skin will contrast beautifully with the dark chocolate I plan to use.

Ever since I was a child I've had a fascination with chocolate. I used to spend all of my time in the kitchen with my mother. And I even spent all four years of high school in home ec, much to the chagrin of my muscle-head jock of a brother, Emmett. As I was a bit of a loner in 9th and 10th grade, no one bothered me, both guys and girls alike. But during the summer between my sophomore and junior year, I finally grew into my gangliness. Or so I was told. Even though girls started paying more attention to me, I was still only interested in spending my time in the kitchen concocting new things with chocolate.

It wasn't until I started college that I finally broke down and asked a girl out. And, believe it or not, that girl was Alice. Even then she was a little spitfire. We shared a work space in one of our classes and got along really well. Unfortunately, our 'dates' were more like play dates. We shared one awkward kiss and afterwards we both decided that we'd be better off as friends. We are still good friends to this day. She's married to Jasper, a motorcycle mechanic specializing in European street bikes who also happens to be one of my best friends.

During the fall semester of my sophomore year at U-Dub, I got a part time job at a little candy store called Goodie Bags. At first the manager didn't let me do much besides fill the customer's bags and ring them up at the antique register. But then one morning when one of the chocolatiers called in sick, I offered to fill-in for him in the kitchen. At first my manager was wary of my offer but somehow I was able to convince him to give me a shot. The rest, as they say, is history.

Since I majored in business, it was nearly impossible for me to find a job in the food industry after I graduated. Goodie Bags was more than willing to keep me on staff, and as thankful as I was for all the experience that working there gave me, it just wasn't what I wanted to do with my life so I left. I was unemployed for months and was only days away from applying to culinary school when I came across a small corner store that was for sale. The possibilities of what I could do with that space ran rampant through my mind. I spoke with my parents about tapping into my inheritance from my grandmother and after we hashed out a realistic business plan, I bought the building. Six years later, Cullen's Chocolate Construction is a thriving, successful business.

As much as I hate to admit it, I have my ex, Bree, to thank for introducing me to my current obsession, chocolate and the human body. She came to me one day and asked if I'd be interested in painting her body with chocolate. I immediately got a woody, of course, and said 'fuck yeah!' only to find out later it was for a project for school, not some kinky, sexy shit she wanted to do with me. She and her partner, Riley, had to find new and creative ways to photograph the human body. It turned out to be a lot of fun and the shoot was a huge success. Unfortunately, Bree decided she liked Riley a bit more than me and broke up with my ass two weeks later. Fucking bitch.

~*dt*~

Jesus. I'm going to string Tanya up by her non-existent balls for bailing on me. I've already called on all the models I'd be willing to work with again but to no avail. I've even asked Rosalie to come down, as uncomfortable as that would be. Speak of the devil…

"Hey Dickward." Rosalie says as she bursts through my front door and saunters into the living room.

"Ever heard of fucking knoc…" I trail off.

I'm struck dumb by the beautiful girl trailing shyly behind her. I let my eyes roam her petite frame. She has long mahogany locks, big brown eyes, rosy cheeks, plump pink lips and, from what I can tell through her skinny jeans and tank top, a smoking hot body. My mouth waters at the thought of covering her perfectly pale flesh with dark chocolate. And then slowly licking it off.

"Hello!" Rosalie snaps her fingers in my face, breaking me out of my less than professional mindset.

"You, get the fuck out." I point to Rosalie. "You, stay." I demand of the shy girl.

"No fucking way. You are not using my baby sister for your weird food fetish." Rosalie exclaims, crossing her arms over her huge tits.

"Oh, but you're okay with me using **YOU** for my weird food fetish?" I shake my head. "And it's not a fetish you evil witch, it's fucking art."

"Yeah, for a pervert." Rosalie says, venom practically dripping from her lips.

"Fuck off and get out. I should have known better than to ask you for a favor." I say, rubbing my palms over my eyes.

I decide to focus on the baby sister. Isabella. I find it strange that she looks nothing like Rose. In fact, she's the complete opposite side of the spectrum. Her eyes are wide and cheeks flushed as she watches Rosalie and I trade insults.

"You must be Isabella?" I ask.

"Umm… Yes?" She asks more than states.

"You don't know?" I smirk and she blushes again. Sinful.

"No, I am. It's Bella, though. Only my dad calls me Isabella." She says, reaching her hand out to shake mine. "Nice to meet you, Edward."

I look to Rose with a shit-eating grin on my face and she just rolls her eyes at me.

"Douche." She says, barely audible though I still hear it.

I flip her off before turning my attention back to Bella.

"Likewise." I respond, engulfing her tiny hand in my large one.

Soft.

Warm.

Perfect.

"I want you." I suddenly blurt out and I swear her face is about to burst into flames with the force of her blush.

"Wh-what?" She stutters.

"I want you to be my model for the show I'm going to next week in LA." I state more than ask.

"Really?" Excitement and apprehension lacing her voice.

"Fuck yes. You're perfect." And I realize as I say it, that I mean it.

I must be a fucking masochist because I don't know if I'll be able to handle seeing her naked. And covered in chocolate no less. Fuck. Me. What have I just gotten myself into? She looks to Rosalie who huffs and mumbles a sarcastic 'whatever' before stomping out of the room.

She stops at the door, "I expect you to bring her home, _Eddie_ because I'm not waiting around for you to do … whatever the hell it is that you actually do."

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever." I tell her. "Fucking bitch." I mutter after she slams the door behind her.

Bella is still just standing there, eyes bouncing back and forth between her sister at the door and me on the couch.

"Sorry about that but your big sis is something else." I apologize before taking a sip of water and watch mesmerized as a smile slowly spreads across her beautiful face.

"Oh, I know. Trust me, I know. So… How do you want me?" She asks all innocent-like and I spew a mouthful of water at her.

"Fuck. Sorry." I say.

Bella lifts the hem of her black tank top up and wipes her face off. I think I may have drooled a bit. Skin. Lots and lots of skin.

Her tank falls back into place and she clears her throat. My eyes quickly cut back to her face where there is a sexy smirk plastered. I shrug and lay my lopsided grin on her.

"Yes. Right. You know you're gonna have to be naked right? Are you comfortable with that?" I ask, rubbing my hand along the side of my neck.

"Umm…" She blushes. "Yeah. I think so."

We just stare at each other for a bit. I watch with fascination as her chest darkens to a lovely shade of pink and the color slowly travels upwards until her cheeks are red again. I quirk my brow in her direction.

"Who else is going to see this?" She whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" I whisper back.

"I'm a little embarrassed." She admits.

"Don't be. You're stunning. And for the moment only I will see you. But at the show next week, you'll be in front of a pretty big crowd. All of your good bits will be painted over but that's it. You'll essentially be naked. Still wanna do it?"

Please, please, PLEASE say yes, I mentally plead. For the love of all things holy, please say you'll do it. I don't realize that I'm holding my breath until I exhale roughly when she finally speaks.

"Yes." She says and I silently praise every deity I can think of off the top of my head.

"Alright, it's settled. I have to get my materials ready. The bathroom is down the hall. My robe is hanging on the back of the door and you can wear it until we're ready to start." I nervously explain.

"Ok." She spins on her heels and heads towards the bathroom leaving me to watch as her long legs carry her away.

I rush into the kitchen and start prepping all the chocolate that I'm going to use; a large bowl of dark chocolate, a small ramekin of white chocolate and my airbrush gun loaded with milk chocolate. Several minutes later, I'm done but Bella still hasn't come back. I head down the hall and find her sitting on the edge of my bed. My navy blue robe consumes her tiny body. I lick my lips and swallow hard at the thought of her naked flesh underneath.

"Oh, I wasn't sure where to go." She says when she sees me standing in the doorway, anxiously tugging on the tie around her waist.

"Umm…" I clear my throat. "The kitchen. I need the light and it's easier to clean the mess off the tile floors."

"Ok." She stands and follows me down the hallway.

I pull a chair out from the dining table and sit down, fiddling with all the shit on top of the table. I take a deep breath and shakily exhale. I'm already hard for her and she hasn't even removed the robe yet.

"Alright." I spread my knees. "Come stand in front of me over here."

Moving in front of me she tugs on the tie, effectively opening the robe.

"Fuck." I groan.

She pulls the loose sides of the robe back together, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry." _Get it together, Cullen!_ I mentally chide myself.

She opens the robe again and lets it slide slowly down her body. I try. I try really, _really_ hard not to stare. I fail. Epically. I let my eyes roam across her perfect breasts that are in my direct line of vision. I follow the curve of her waist down towards her hips and then I move inward. She's bare and I can see her thighs rubbing together so I questioningly look up at her face. She has her top lip hidden underneath her bottom teeth and she looks worried.

"Are you okay?" I ask, worried that this may be too much for her.

She only nods.

"You're beautiful." I tell her, wanting to reassure her.

Again, she only nods.

I reach over to the table and take the bowl filled with melted dark chocolate and the fine tipped brush. I dip it inside and take a deep breath before turning back to face her.

"Stay very still." I warn her.

Starting from her belly button and working my way outward, I swirl my brush, quickly getting lost in what I'm doing. Before I know it I have most of her bottom half covered. I'm working on her side when she begins to shiver causing my brush to smear the line of chocolate. I look up, not realizing that I have moved so very close to her body. Her breast is directly in my face and my bottom lip accidentally skims her nipple as I move past.

"Oh god." She gasps.

"Sorry." I say. "You doing good? You need a break or anything?"

"Mmm Hmm… No, I'm good. It just tickles." She says breathless and watching me closely as I slowly nod in response.

"Lift your arm up, please." I request, returning to my work. I still need to do her back. I have to do her breasts as well but I don't know if I can handle that right now as my cock already feels like it is about to burst.

She lifts her arm and I lick my thumb, rubbing off the mistake I just made. Without giving it any thought, I lick the chocolate off my finger. I swear I hear her whimper before her hand falls onto my shoulder.

She quickly lifts it back up, "Sorry."

I reflexively swallow. "S'okay. I'm almost done with your side."

When I finish with the series of dots and swirls on her side I grip her hip and move to turn her around. Somehow I manage to contain the groan of delight I'm now feeling when my hand touches her. And, oh fuck me, her ass… She starts to lower her arm again.

"No." I shout, standing to grab her bicep. I run my hand down the length of her arm and wrap my fingers around hers, placing her hand on top of her head. "You need to keep your arm up for a minute, let the chocolate dry."

Bella nods frantically. Her vigorous movement causes her whole body to shift slightly and her ass to wiggle against the front of my thighs. I'm acutely aware that I'm pressed right up against her body. I sit back down before I do something crazy like press my hips into her ass. Getting back to work, I keep my eyes focused on her back. She has a beautiful back. And she has those cute little dimples right above her ass. I've always wanted to work with someone who has them. Filling them in with chocolate, I then continue the same pattern from her front side over to her back, first moving left and then right. Before I know it, I'm standing and wrapping the design around her shoulder and moving around in front of her again. I'm in the zone so I'm going to finish, meaning that I'm going to do her breasts. I set the bowl back down on the table and grab the small airbrush.

Spraying chocolate stripes on her breast, I start from the bottom and move up and over into the shape of a tear drop. Once each breast is sufficiently covered, I take my brush again and the small dish of white chocolate. Carefully, I blend the white into the dark where I left off before, moving over her chest and down past her left breast, leaving the right one bare except for what I have airbrushed. Her chest is rising and falling in increasingly rapid movements and I'm thankful that I'm almost done because it's really distracting. In many ways.

I circle the brush around her nipple and almost come in my jeans as I watch, up close and personal, the tiny bud tighten and elongate. Her body sways and she reaches up with the hand not on her head and clamps it down hard on my shoulder, close to my neck. I look up to see if she's okay. Her mouth is slack, her cheeks rosy red and her eyes are dark and heavy.

"Almost done." I whisper and she responds by squeezing my shoulder.

Finishing the circle and dot pattern around her areola, I then cover her nipple with a dollop of the white chocolate. I stand back and circle around her body making sure everything looks good. Aside from her heavy breathing, she's standing very still with her right arm still perched on her head. She looks good. She looks perfect.

"Alright. Wanna see?" I ask her.

"Yes, please." She excitedly replies.

I move over to the pantry and pull the door open. There is a full length mirror hung on the back since I do the majority of my work in the kitchen when I'm at home. I lean against the counter and watch her, suddenly nervous about what she will think.

"Wow." Bella turns one way and then the other. "Just wow, Edward." Her eyes widen with approval.

"You like it?" I ask.

"I don't just like it, I love it." She tells me. "Is it done though?"

I shake my head, "No, I didn't do the bottom half. I wasn't sure if you were up for it today."

"You can finish. I'm okay." She reassures me.

"Ok." I move back to the chair and motion for her to come in front of me again.

Grabbing the airbrush once again, I take a deep breath. "Umm... You'll need to spread your legs a bit."

She complies and I can't bring myself to look at her as I'm afraid I'll attack. I might still. I start spraying along her outer hip, along her bikini line and across the top of her mound and up the other side. I repeat this motion, going a little lower with each pass until I'm spraying across the top of her labia.

"Can you... Umm... I need... Fuck." I stammer and drop my head forward causing my forehead to hit her stomach. My nose is right there. Right fucking there. And then her fingers are in my hair.

The airbrush gun drops to the ground with a loud clatter and I grip her hips. Tightly.

"Bella..." I groan.

Before I realize what's happening she yanks my head back and is straddling my lap. I snake my arms up her back and curl my fingers around her shoulders, chocolate swirls be damned. I run the tip of my nose along her jaw causing her to whimper and tighten her grip on my hair.

"Edward, kiss me. Please. Please kiss me." She pleads.

So I do. I reach my hands over her shoulders and use my thumbs to pop her jaw open so I can slide my tongue inside her mouth. She's breathing these sexy little moans into my mouth. Both of her hands grip my hair now. Fist and release. Fist and release. My hands drop down low and I take a handful of each of her ass cheeks pulling her naked pussy over my rock hard cock. I need to set him free.

She squeaks and giggles when I lift us both out of the chair and head towards our... Whoa! Where did that come from? I head towards _my_ bedroom and lay her down on the bed. Reaching behind me, I pull my black v-neck over my head and toss it on the floor.

"Oh god! You're even sexier in real life." She moans while running her hands all over her body, her tits, her thighs, her pussy and her stomach over and over again.

"Real life?" I question.

"Mmm... I saw pictures of you when you went to Mexico with Rose and Emmett last summer." She confesses, suddenly shy. "I've wanted you ever since."

I don't know what to say to that so I just let myself fall on top of her. The chocolate is melting between our bodies and making sticky, squish-squish noises. I lean down and take her white chocolate covered nipple into my mouth.

"Uhhhaaahhhnnn..." She moans.

Lifting her legs, she digs her toes into the back pockets of my jeans and tries to pull them down. My jeans are loose but they're not that loose. I give her nipple one more gentle tug with my teeth before I sit up on my knees and pull my button fly open. Reaching inside, I pull my cock out and lick my palm before giving myself a few tugs.

"Oh God. Fuck, that's so sexy!" She groans.

I continue to stroke myself and hungrily watch as she continues to run her hands all over her body, smearing the chocolate. She has a decent amount gathered in the palm of her hand when she sits up and pushes my hand away from my cock. Taking over, she starts stroking me firmly and covering my erection in chocolate.

"Fuck." I hiss.

As if in slow motion, she looks up at me and opens her mouth, dragging her tongue across that plump bottom lip. I groan and push my hips into her face, smearing a streak of chocolate from my cock over on to her cheek. She scoffs but has a smile on her face so I know she's not mad.

"Open up, baby." I whisper-plead.

Bella swings her legs behind her, lies on her stomach and props herself up on her elbows bringing her face level with my dick. And then she opens her mouth.

I push my cock into her waiting mouth and we simultaneously moan. I stay still for a minute before letting her take over at her own pace. She opens wide as she takes my length in. All the way in. When the head of my cock slips into her throat she hums, making me almost lose my shit right then and there. Then she sucks hard as she pulls back, laving her tongue along the underside of my shaft and circling the head before she pops off completely. She's panting and drooling a bit. Her drool is tinged with chocolate. With her cheeks flushed and eyes glittering, she looks fucking stunning.

"You're so fucking beautiful." I tell her, running my knuckles along her cheek.

"Mmm..." She says before plunging down on me again.

She does her thing a few more times and I'm close. So close. Too close. And I want to fuck her. Now. Not later. And if I release now, it'll be a good 30 minutes until I can get it up again. And that's just way too long to wait.

"Sto... Oh, fuck me. You gotta stop, Bella-aahhh!" I tell her, trying to pull back but she follows me.

I push on her shoulders so that I can remove my cock from her mouth. She pouts at me and I can't help but smile.

"C'mere." I beckon her with my fingers.

She lifts back up on her knees and I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against my chest.

"If you wanna fuck, then you gotta stop with the fucking awesome blowjob. I'm not a patient man and as much as I'd love to shoot my shit down your throat, I'd rather fill that pretty pussy of yours first." I whisper against her lips.

Her head falls back as she pants, "Yes. Please God, yes."

I kiss her chastely, cupping her beautiful face in my hands. I run my hands down her neck, her shoulders, her arms, her hips, her thighs. Hooking my fingers behind her bent knees, I pull causing her to fall onto her back. I push her knees back and she spreads her legs wide, planting her feet on the bed. Her pussy is puffy pink and glistening with her arousal.

"Is this all for me?" I ask, running my pointer finger through her slick folds.

"Mmm-ahhh." She hums.

"You want my cock?" I ask grinning, gripping the base of my shaft and rubbing the head against her clit.

"Yes. Oh God, fuck yes. Gimme. Please. Pleasepleaseplease." She begs.

I don't hesitate and slip myself into her depths. I groan and she gasps.

"You ok?" I grit between clenched teeth.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're just bigger than normal and it's been awhile." She mewls, lifting her hips in anticipation.

"Fuck. You're so fucking tight, Bella. I probably won't last long." I admit, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't care. Just move, please." She pleads.

I pull out slowly and smoothly before sliding back in. I continue this agonizingly slow pace for a few strokes. She's whimpering and writhing and just sexy as hell. Her little breathy moans have got to be the most erotic thing I've ever heard. I drop down onto my forearms and rest my forehead against hers, sharing breaths and brushes of lips and languid movements. She's running her fingers along my hairline from my temple around my ear and ending at my ducktail where she twirls the hair a little before repeating the motion.

As my body heats up, the pace of my thrusting increases. I sit back on my calves and hook one of her legs over my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her thigh and use it as leverage to maintain my rhythm. Her hair is a mess of tangles splayed out around her face on my sage green sheets.

"I'm close, baby. Shhhiiittt." I tell her. "Are you close? Please. Ahhh… I need you… Need you to come."

Bella licks her lips and nods her head vigorously. She releases my pillow from her death grip and moves both hands down to her pussy. She uses her left hand to spread her lips open more and the fingers of her right hand start to press tight little circles on her clit. I immediately feel her insides clench up, gripping my cock even tighter than before.

"Hoohhhfuckingshit." I rasp.

"Unhhh… God. Godgodgodgodgod. Yes! Now." She utters breathlessly.

She arches her back and grabs my thighs, digging her short nails into my muscles. Her eyes stay locked on mine and her mouth opens, releasing gasping breaths. Seeing her and feeling her… God damn, _feeling_ her spasm around my cock sends me soaring. I continue to pump into her until my body gives out and I slump forward, face planting between her tits.

"Jesus fucking Christ." I heave breathlessly.

"Mmm… Ditto." She coos while running her fingers through my sweat-soaked hair.

Between the stress of the past few days, the fanfuckingtastic sex we just had and the feel of Bella scratching at my scalp, I manage to doze off. Right there on top of her. I'm not sure how long I sleep but when I wake up all my limbs are wrapped tightly around Bella's body. As I lift my head from its resting place on top of her chest, I'm pleased to see that she's fallen asleep as well.

I realize I don't know anything about this girl but I plan to rectify that as soon as possible. Peeking over at my alarm clock on the nightstand, I see that it's only 6:15 pm. I rub my scruff covered chin across Bella's nipple and grin at the humming noises she's making.

Her eyes open lazily and she smiles up at me, "Hi."

"Hi." I say, still rubbing on her nipple. "So, I was thinking that I'd like to take you out."

"Like on a date?" She questions.

"Yeah." I lift my head and look at her closely.

"Really?" She asks skeptically with narrowed eyes.

"Umm... Yeah." I'm a little nervous now. "That is, if you want to?"

"Ok." She says nonchalantly.

I continue to stare at her for a moment, not really understanding what's happening here. She's not looking at me but I can see that her cheeks are twitching. My gaze doesn't falter. Finally after what feels like forever, she cracks. A brilliant smile breaks across her face and she lets out an ear piercing squeal before pouncing on me. She catches me completely off guard so she was able to push me on to my back easily before straddling my lap. She's peppering my face, jaw and neck with little kisses.

"I'm so excited!" She giggles. "I knew you were gonna be amazing by the way Rose talked about you."

I raise a brow in question. Rose and I have always had a love-hate relationship so I'm sure her opinions of me are riddled with curse words and insults.

"Anyone who can take Rose's shit AND dish it back is alright in my book." She says, nuzzling into my neck.

"Let's go shower and then I'm taking you to the best Chinese food this side of China." I tell her.

"I love Chinese food." She confesses.

"Good. Me too." I kiss her nose and carry her into my bathroom before turning on the shower.

I've never been more grateful to Alice for suggesting that I put that bench inside my custom designed shower stall. It turned out to be quite convenient when Bella was riding me underneath the massaging spray of my multiple shower heads. When we finally emerged from the shower, sated and clean, we quickly dressed before heading out to Mandarin Wok where, over heaping plates of Kung Pao Chicken and Mongolian Beef, we got to know each other much better.

Over the next couple of days Bella and I became inseparable. In more ways than one. We spent our days together perfecting the design I'd soon be presenting at the show in LA. And we spent our evenings at various locations throughout the city; at restaurants, art galleries, movie theaters, museums and flea markets looking for cool, one of kind things. We even went grocery shopping. How very domestic! Then we spent our nights tangled up and lost in one another. I know, without a doubt, that Bella is my perfect match in every way and I cannot wait to see what the future holds for us.

* * *

**A/N: And they lived happily ever after. :)**

**If you haven't read any of LovinRob's stories, you MUST go check them out. She's ahhh-mazing. She has two completed stories and two WIP's and they are all so different and wonderful. There is something for everyone. So go leave her some birthday love, people.**


End file.
